galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BOOK III: 2442
NOT CANON 2442 The post war period was a prosperous one for the United Stars . Hundreds of planets where colonized by Terrans, mostly in the region formerly controlled by Xunx and Freons. Commerce and interstellar trade grew every year and in 2240 the Palhan and the Lahem two sentinent species from the fringes of the Upward sector joined the United Stars. United Stars technology advanced to tech level 6 especially due to the influence of X101 designs. The Nul Nul encountered the Shiss, a reptileoid species and war broke among those two civilizations, but it did not noticed by the United Stars who had yet to make contact with the Nul Nul or the Shiss. The Klack knew of the Shiss and the Nul Nul but did not had any contact since the Y’All crisis long ago. For 253 years the United Stars expereienced peace and growth. Over 2500 star systems and over 17,500 planets where now under the control of the United Stars. The Gene Clone and Mega Corp Crisis of 2442 almost changed that. Corporations and Laboratories had unchecked by government controls engaged in genetic experimenting. It started with the Enroe Mega Corporation Gene Clone Experiment 3345. Enroe Corp was heavily engaged in Mining operations and wanted to generate a cheap bio engineered worker, capable of work long hours in extreme conditions without tirering and cheaper to replace than robots. The Workers however had conciousness and revolted, commandeering a corporate battle ship. It turned out that other corporatins had also experimented with sentinent beings and genetically cloned or altered millions to serve specific purposes. The Enroe Corporation owned a space fleet second only to the United Stars Navy, just as well armed and equipped. When the Gouvernment tried to interfere Enroe Corpoation ships fired upon a gouvernment ship. Enroe corporation openly challenged the Gouvernment and declared themselves independent from the United Stars. Enroe controlled over 30 worlds. It escalated into a short Civil war. A new Coropration rose to prominence, SII (Schwartz Industries) , a SII fleet joined a hard pressed Navy Fleet in a decisive battle at Enroe Corp HQ system. The United Stars Navy orbital bombed Enroe Planet and Noel Enroe the CEO and his senior board members where executed. Many Enroe employees where either sent to penal colonies or lost their Citizenship status when it was proven they engaged in any hostile activity against Navy forces. The Gouvernment raced to oppose new laws that heavily regulated any Gene experimentation and prohibited gene experimentation or manipulation on sentinent beings altogether with stiff penalties. New laws also regulated Mega Corps and prohibited any civilian agency to posess military grade weaponry. All sentinent genetic engineered beings where given full citizenship and considered “new species”. The Stellaris, the Saturnians, New Martians, Darkonians and the Miners are among the most prominent. With their species status they also gained a seat in the House of Representatives. This crisis averted, peace once more returned to the United Stars but not for long. In 2482 the Y’ALL had returned! Category:Fragments Category:File Depository